Never forget, Never let go
by AmpharosityVelocity
Summary: ((Pokemon Humanoid / Gijinka fic)) Khalios, Giratina, Escapes his banishment and stirs trouble for everyone. Especially Devian, Arceus. When a wounded friend, Layne Lugia, comes to report this news, Devian has to decide how to end their problem with Khalios for good. With protecting his dearest companions and stop Giratina, Devian may have little to no time to prevent his breaking.


The sound of a glass shattering echoed throughout the large white halls into an almost empty dark room and drew a man's attention from his thoughts. He directed his eyes to the noise quickly bracing the arm of his throne instinctively. Now that shadows swallowed nearly every inch of their world, he couldn't help but flinch at every destructive noise he heard as if he were being challenged. He showed his teeth gritting and his reddening eyes to intimidate the one who caused the noise. Just as he was about to lunge out of his chair he heard the cries of someone familiar. He let his vision un-blur and focused on the figure. "I am so sorry Lord Arceus" wept his most loyal servant and life-long friend.

Instantly regretting his reaction, he stood and ambled to the girl to show her he was calm. He towered over her as she tried to cease her tears. He lifted his hand and, despite her wincing in alarm, placed it gently on her face. She closed her eyes and hung her head feeling nothing but shame for her clumsy mistake. She lowered her hands leaning the serving tray she was holding against her pinstriped butler-like outfit, which strongly resembled a tux, but with a knee length tight skirt. He examined her, and then used his hand to wipe her tears then caress her face to look at his once more. "There there, Heidi, you've done nothing wrong" He purred as her red eyes met his golden ones "and please, I've told you to call me Devian."

Heidi curled her tails and whimpered "Yes Lord Arce-" She covered her mouth letting go of the tray "I mean Lord Devian!" Not surprised by such a reaction, Devian quickly gripped the tray and placed it on the tall table standing behind the pair. He chuckled nonchalantly, apologizing for the scratches he had left on the object with his claws. He ran a finger through her blonde curly hair and slid it down her back to stroke her tails. She opened her mouth to speak, but he lifted a finger to her mouth to quiet her before pulling her into his chest for an embrace. "You mustn't be so jumpy when you know I will protect you" He mumbled into her hair as he lifted his head and let go of the girl. He patted her head in reassurance and went back to his throne in the dark.

"You're going to need to let me know when our guests are here" He said as he slowly settled into his chair. "_Guests?_" She tilted her head questioningly. With no response but him pointing a finger towards the door next to her, a loud slam was heard down the hall. Heidi jerked at the noise, but shuffled to the door to allow the mysterious guests in. Through all of her years she had learned to trust him and practically expect a visit or two a day from strangers. A few footsteps were heard from the hall and Heidi straightened up to welcome whoever it may be. A few silhouettes came into form as surprisingly familiar faces. A man with a blue spike sticking out of each side of his snowy white hair, who was dressed rather nicely, strode in with three girls behind him.

Heidi greeted each of the girls. She waved to Siarra, the one with wavy orange hair, and Caydence, the one with short spiky yellow hair. The two waved back happily and replied in unison to the elder "Greetings, Miss Heidi." One of the girls with long blue hair to match her dress and her bangs pushed back in three spikes hugged Heidi in greeting. Heidi hugged her back and smiled as the two separated. "Hello, Miss Amanda" She turned to the man in the lead "Welcome, Sir Lugia. How nice of you all to visit today. Lord Ar-Erm-Devian, has been wondering about you." The man only nodded in response. He lifted his eyes to meet Devian's, even through the darkness. In a quick movement of his wrist he commanded the girls to wait outside the room for him.

Devian nodded to Heidi "Yes, Heidi, please accompany these girls out and give us a few minutes alone." The three shuffled out behind Heidi closing the door tightly behind them. "Layne" Devian breathed disapprovingly as he stood to approach the man "Tell me… _why_ it has taken you so long… _now_." The man cringed at the angry slur of his superior's words towards him. "Devian," He muttered placing his hand on his chest shaking "its Khalios… He escaped from the realm he was banished to." The taller man stared down with clouds in his reddening eyes, gripping his cane angrily.

"_What_" he hissed downwards.

"I-I said…Khali-" Layne stuttered, but was cut off as he was suddenly pushed to the ground with Devian leaning closely over him.

"_Khalios Giratina_?" He seethed pressing his cane against Layne's throat.

"Y-yes sir" He gargled through his pressed throat.

"Tell me how" He said lowering his face closer to Layne's.

"I… I'm not sure, b-but...He's gaining control of powerful people." Layne choked staring in fear at Devian.

Devian dropped his cane and lifted Layne by his collar. Layne gripped his hands on Devian's arms and squirmed. "How do you know this, Layne?" he barked loudly. Layne winced and heard rumbles outside the door from the girls stirring at such a commotion. "H-holly" Tears welled up in his eyes "I tried to fight for her, Devian, but I just…" Devian lightened his grip as his eyes went back to normal color and widened. Layne landed clumsily on his feet, slightly stumbling. "He took Holly?" Devian watched Layne bewildered. Layne nodded weakly, sobbing as he placed his hand on his left forearm. Gripping Layne's wrist, Devian pulled his sleeve back to see a wound on his arm. "Khalios…" Devian mumbled as he placed his hands firmly on Layne's shoulders "He hurt you?"

Pulling Layne into a hug, Devian's eyes began watering. Devian knew Layne was remembering the last time Khalios hurt him, before he was banished. A single tear slid off his cheek and onto Layne's arm. The wound began glowing and Layne yelped in pain. Devian held back his tears and wrapped his arms tighter around him. The pain slowly numbed as Layne wriggled mindlessly from the agony. The glowing subsided and Layne went a bit limp in his arms breathing labored and desperate. The floor was soon accompanied by Devian crouching and cradling Layne. Devian glanced to what was now only a scar and decided healing it wasn't going to forgive it. Clenching his fists, he shuddered and whispered "I will never let that bastard hurt you again."


End file.
